It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system design and operation of gas turbines. In a system having a typical gas turbine engine, electrical power is extracted via an electrical generator to supply electrical power to control systems, actuators, weapons systems, climate control systems, and the like. Electrical storage, such as a battery, is typically provided to operate such systems when the gas turbine engine is not running or to provide power for starting the gas turbine engine. In some systems, the generator may have the dual capabilities of operating as a generator and as a motor to alternatively provide power for the gas turbine engine. In some known gas turbine engines, the gas turbine engine includes a high pressure shaft and a lower pressure shaft, and the electrical generator is coupled to one of the high and low pressure shafts.
However, extraction of power from the gas turbine engine via one of the shafts itself typically does not provide the redundancy required for engines utilized in applications of increasing electrical architecture. In addition, coupling multiple generators on available shaft drives at various available speeds may result in a loss in overall system life, and in particular to the drive components of the engine to which the electrical generator is coupled. Coupling of multiple units at various speeds and locations may also limit system failure mode and effects power rerouting options. As such, it has become increasingly desirable to have redundant systems to ensure backup is available. For example, in military applications, the redundancy is important for return to base or mission completion. Current configurations are designed around existing hardware which limits size, power, and thermal and/or durability capabilities. A well designed redundant system will provide a matching of electrical parameters, cooling systems, and control systems so operation of the essential systems can continue uninterrupted if a problem occurs in any of the above systems.
Overcoming these concerns would be desirable and could save the industry substantial resources. Therefore, there exists a need for an electrical system that incorporates redundant capabilities, among other things.